


See The Truth

by Jemlela



Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-12-13
Updated: 2010-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-13 16:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemlela/pseuds/Jemlela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony helps a teenage girl who had been abused regain some confidence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See The Truth

A fifteen year old girl sat alone in the conference room. Her father had just been arrested for suspicion of abuse. She doesn't have any place to go if he is convicted. She had always been told that she was ugly, unlovable and useless. Tony observed the girl stiff way she sat as if she had the whole world on her shoulders, but he knew the real reason she sat that way.

Tony picked up his phone and dialed a number.

"Hi, you know that favor you owe me. It is time for me collect. We will be there in 30 minutes."

Tony left the bullpen and walked up to the conference room. Ziva and McGee were confused. Tony had been extremely quiet since they had to go pick Jessica Johnson from the High School at Quantico. They had never seen Tony this way and that phone call was even more mysterious.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony walked into the conference room.

"Hi Jessica. I have an errand to run and you are going to come with me." Tony told her.

Jessica didn't answer.

"I know you don't trust me, and I don't expect you to. But nothing is going to happen here. Besides I am not giving you much of a choice. So let's go." Tony ordered.

Jessica knew he was right about one thing and that was the she didn't have a choice. Jessica also knew better than to ask any questions and that she was always suppose to do nothing more than what she is told to do.

Jessica got into the Agent's car no questions asked. Besides he couldn't be any worse than what she has already gone through. Tony didn't even try to talk to her like he does most children. He knows what he can say, that she is beautiful. But he can talk until he is blue in the face and she still won't believe him. He knows a better way of getting that message across.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony stopped the car suddenly. "Alright Jessica, end of the line. Time to get out."

Jessica got out of the car slowly and looked around to see if she could figure out where they are and why they are here.

"This way Jessica." Tony ordered.

Jessica followed him as he went through a door. She looked up at the name of the place "Alexis Photo Studio". Why did he bring her here? Jessica stood close to the entrance of the door looking around at her surroundings. Tony walked back up to here with some woman who is everything she is not beautiful and sophisticated.

"Jessica this is Alexis, she is going to help me out with something. I want you to do as she says." Tony ordered.

Alexis took an unwilling Jessica down to make-up and hair style. Alexis did Jessica's make-up while Manuel worked on her hair. Jessica wondered why they are doing this, can't they see how ugly she is; none of this is going to help. Tony stood in the back and watched her; he knew she was confused as to what was going on. But he also knew that she would follow orders no matter what.

After Manuel and Alexis were finished working on Jessica, Alexis turned the chair around to face Tony.

"So Tony tell me what you think?"

"I think you should ask her?" Tony responded.

"Well Jessica?" Alexis asked.

Jessica shrugged. She looks the same as she always did; ugly.

Alexis moved on to part 2 of their deal. She went to the dress rack and pulled out a long black and white evening gown.

"Jessica, go into that room and try it on." Alexis told her handing her the dress.

Jessica took the dress from Alexis unsure about putting it on. But as usual, she did what she told. The dress fit her like a glove. She stayed in the room admiring the dress in the mirror.

"Come on out Jessica." Alexis ordered.

Jessica came out in the dress. She loved it, but she knew she would have to take it off and give it back. Why would they do this to her, remind her of what she can't have. Well she is not going to cry, she won't give them the satisfaction of knowing how much they are hurting her.

"Manuel is going to take some pictures. So I am going to leave you in his capable hands. I will be just right over here talking with Agent DiNozzo."

Manuel took Jessica's arm and led her over to the photo area. Jessica was very tense at first, but soon she began to relax.

"I appreciate you doing this for her Axie." Tony whispered. "And we're even."

"No that favor I owe you. I still do. It felt good to do this for her." Alexis answered.

"Jessica, come on; we have to be getting back to headquarters." Tony spoke up after the pictures were done.

"I haven't developed them yet. She stays until they are done." Manuel ordered.

Tony looked at his watch. He had only left Gibbs a short message about taking Jessica and running some errands. He didn't tell anyone what he was up to. They wouldn't understand.

"Alright Hurry though. Jessica and I have to be getting back soon." Tony agreed.

"I guess I better change so that we can go as soon as the photos are done." Jessica said in a determined voice.

"Why, you are going to keep the dress." Alexis answered with a smile.

Jessica's eyes went huge. She gets to keep it. She is never owned anything this beautiful in her entire life. But reality set in; she obviously can't wear the dress back to headquarters, it might get ruined.

"I really get to keep it. Thank you. Thank you so much. But I can't exactly walk around all day in it. It will get ripped or dirty." Jessica pointed out.

"You may have a point there. I have some casual clothes on this rack over you. Why don't you pick out an outfit you like. So you don't have to put those gray worn out sweats back on." Alexis answered leading the girl to the rack.

30 minutes later the pictures were done. Tony was leaving with a girl in purple corduroy jeans and a light purple top with butterflies all over it. Tony held Jessica's dress in a garment back while Jessica held her photos as they walked back to the car.

"Aren't you going to look at the pictures?" Tony asked as they buckled their seat belts.

Jessica opened up the envelope that contained her photos. She couldn't believe that the beautiful girl looking back at her was her.

"Jessica, you are beautiful. Nothing your father did or say will ever change that. Anytime you start to doubt how beautiful you really are, I want you to take a look at those photos and see the truth." Tony told her.

"Thank You Tony. Thanks for Everything. This is a day I will never forget." Jessica answered with the first genuine smile she gave anyone in a very long time.


End file.
